Hogwarts: Frozen Edition
by TwiddledSpire
Summary: A short couple of stories featuring the Frozen gang in an AU Hogwarts, featuring other Disney/Pixar characters. (Elsanna, no incest) Rated M
1. Elsa and Mulan

_**I'm back with a crack and this rhymes totally outta whack yo'! **_

_**Fo' rizzle**_

_**Sizzle sizzle.**_

_**Sorry about that – just enjoy the short story! Lol**_

* * *

**Chappie One: Elsa and Mulan**

* * *

A trail of frost followed the lone figure to her window. Unable to sleep, she was far too worried about other matters than the Quidditch match tomorrow.

She was getting out of control. She had tracked down any book in the library and had subtly asked a few teachers but she wasn't getting any real answers.

Her powers.

She wasn't all that extraordinary, everyone in Hogwarts had magical capabilities, but they all seemed to require a _wand. _All she had to do was feel her temper flare from an overeager boy and she would've frozen him before she could blink. Although that _one _time had been on a muggle boy and no one believed him about a beautiful girl literally giving him the cold shoulder.

She sighed and rested her head on the cool glass of the window. Opening her eyes she tried to relax and take in the view she'd been accustomed to over the past 5 years. Gryffindor girls were treated with a view of the Black Lake and a little of the Forbidden Forest, across the lake there were high mountains that vaguely reminded her of the holiday home in Arendelle, with its fjord gleaming in the moonlight.

"Elsa? Is that you?" a sleepy voice from the four-poster bed next to her asked. It was Mulan, a girl of Chinese descent who was probably one of the kindest people Elsa had ever known. They had become friends through Anna, who during one lesson of Magical Creatures had been a little _too _overexcited over a unicorn and Mulan had saved her from the agitated creature, as it turned out, the unicorn had been pregnant and simply had been over-protective.

"Hm?" Elsa turned to look back at the other girl whose head was poking from the bed's curtains. "Yeah, don't worry about me though, I just couldn't sleep."

Mulan rubbed her eyes and pushed the curtains back to give Elsa her full attention. "Is it the powers again?" Mulan had known about them about a week from saving Anna, and had found the powers to be cool (with absolutely no pun intended).

She was always there to listen to Elsa to try and think of a way to better control the powers, and had actually made a little progress thanks to her. She had suggested that Elsa's powers often flared out of control whenever she felt particularly emotional, but after seeing Elsa and Anna interact with one another had realised that love was the key to controlling it, and fear (as Elsa was often prone to feeling when her powers were exuberant) was the biggest enemy.

Elsa didn't reply and Mulan took that as a yes.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look, we've talked about this before, Elsa. Being afraid of your powers are only going to make things _worse_. Stop worrying about all the bad things that could happen and start thinking about all the _good _you can do with them. It's a beautiful power and you should cherish it."

Elsa sat down on her own bed and kept her voice low too, so the other girls wouldn't wake up, "Mulan, I know okay, I know _positive _feelings are the way to control them but it's just getting… harder, and the scary thing is I'm not even trying to hold it back. Usually it's completely _my _choice whenever I want to make a snowman or whatever but nowadays it's like my powers have a mind of its own. I'm not freaking out and trying to hold it back with everything I've got, I'm past that now and better for it."

Elsa continued to try and explain it Mulan, who found the concept of not being able to control your powers a foreign thing since she was exceptional at it, but she was nothing if not compassionate. She watched as her best friend became more animated with her expressions and gestures, something which was rare for her as she was usually so composed.

To Mulan's amusement Elsa finally made the comparison of her powers akin to being on a constant sugar rush or having a severe case of tourettes. Only last week Elsa had made her potion freeze down in the dungeons and Mulan had had to use her illegal dragon Mushu to reheat the cauldron before Professor Slughorn came hobbling over, and the demonstration for the upcoming exam in Charms had the water Professor Jafar conjured from his glass (having turned wine into pure water) froze over into an icy hand complete with a middle finger when Elsa sneezed.

Shortly after that Elsa had frozen all the water in the girls toilets over with a constant snow cloud looming over the heads of confused girls (made no less pleasant by Moaning Murtle shrieking with laughter) in the cubicles, next frost had lined the goblets over the dinner table and everyone's tongues had stuck to their cups and finally snowballs constantly re-conjured themselves to pelt the backs of poor, innocent first-years.

Peeves was having a mixed reaction to all this, as much as he loved chaos, it was _his _chaos to inflict, and he had taken to hiding in hollow suits of armour before jumping out and screaming "Was it YOU?!" to any unfortunate, unassuming soul who happened to be walking up the stairs of the third floor.

"According to Filch, 20 students have been harassed by Peeves and sent to the Hospital Wing just this last week alone, when will it end?" groaned Elsa.

Mulan laughed, "Personally I think it all makes for a very entertaining year, I never thought I'd say it but things get kind of stale in a school full of broom-riding, spell-casting wizards when you've been here for 4 years."

Elsa jumped when she saw something slither across Mulan's lap, then relaxed when she realised it was just Mushu, the tiny Chinese dragon. He was quite a cute little thing, feisty but loyal to Mulan all the same.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'll release him soon," Mulan ran her fingers across the red scales fondly, "I just want to make sure he ends up in a good place, he's only a baby after all."

The two girls recalled finding Mushu who had arrived by an old Chinese firework going off somewhere near the school, one day both girls had been walking along the outer part of the Forest when they had seen him all shrivelled up and weak looking. It had been winter and the poor thing could've died in the cold, although Elsa said otherwise, since a dragon of its kind was known for radiating heat and never suffering from the cold. Still, Mushu had made for a great radiator the winter just gone.

"Maybe you should ask Hiccup, he's practically an expert on dragons." Elsa suggested.

"True." yawned Mulan. They both looked back at the window and the faint trickles of warm grey were lighting the horizon, the sun would be up soon, or as Anna liked to say "The sky would be awake".

Mulan briefly perked up. "Well my dear Snow Queen, I_ do_ believe I'm shattered from all this talk, if you don't mind I'll be going to back to sleep now, forthwith."

Elsa snorted at the ridiculous accent, an unladylike habit she had picked up from Merida. "Goodnight, see you later."

Mulan made some strange noise and fell back on her bed, falling asleep within minutes with Mushu curled up by her side, smoking curling from his nose and mouth.

Elsa climbed back into her bed after eyeing the moon one last time and nuzzled the soft pillow, surrendering to the pull of the dark behind her eyes.

She was soon woken up by an overexcited Hufflepuff shaking her awake about 30 minutes later.

* * *

_**Finito! For now anyways. **_

_**I seem to be able to churn out random stories every now and then, hope y'all liked it. I can't promise you guys this is going to be an actual story or anything, but if any more little inspirations pop up then I'll post them as unrelated one-shots. For now I just wanted to post something.**_

_**Review if you liked it or are feeling funky (or something of that nature)!**_


	2. Elsa at the Quidditch Match

I'm back my pretties, ugh, kinda got attacked by plot bunnies for a while so I didn't have anything planned, but today was just one of those days where motivation and inspiration do a double combo and kick your ass into gear.

I know this isn't really necessary to say, but I'm not writing a disclaimer about how I don't own Disney for every chapter, you guys know and I know so whatever.

* * *

Chappie Two: Elsa at the Quidditch Match

* * *

Elsa ducked as a flailing arm and banner came a little _too _close to her head. It was the day of the most anticipated Quidditch match of the school season: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. A true classic case of rivalry, the game was dirty, intense and the pressure was rising to extremes thanks to the crowds in the stalls.

Too bad Mulan wasn't here to see it, she was off doing some _secret _business and had assured her to fill her in on the details later.

A broom whistled past her and her braid went flying in the face of whoever had almost hit her. _Payback's a bitch, huh?_

The cold wind of the air made Elsa shiver and she felt a warm arm wrap itself around her own, a body pressed close against her. It was Anna, who had been sorted into Hufflepuff but had come to the Gryffindor stand to cheer alongside her best friend, even though mixing houses was rare, nobody complained or called Anna out on it as everyone loved her. In fact Gryffindor Common Room was her second home.

"C'mon Gryffindor! Don't lose to those racist bastards!"

A nearby teacher berated Jack (her older brother a few months shy of turning 17) for his coarse language while first years were within earshot. The boy immediately began to protest, something about him being a Slytherin in unfriendly company.

Anna perked up, "Actually sir, I think that was Ralph."

"Ha!" yelled Jack, snatching the banner off a second year and waving his arms about like a windmill, "This is how you use a banner kiddo! Let's go Gryffindor – _whooo!"_

Elsa smiled, even though her brother was a Slytherin, he was a fan of Gryffindor for their crazy antics and wild strategies.

A steady chant of 'Go, go Gryffindor!' was picked up from Gryffindor's stand and carried throughout the stadium. Needless to say, Gryffindor were currently in the lead with just a measly 10 points, their seeker, Aladdin, was circling the stadium higher up, trying to shake off both the Bludgers and Slytherin's seeker, Hiccup.

It was pure chaos out there.

As a quick roster of players on Gryffindor's team, there was Team Captain and Keeper Shang, Chasers Tarzan, Milo and Max, Beaters Merida and Adam along with star Seeker Aladdin. Max had just intercepted the Quaffle from Slytherin's star Chaser Gaston and passed it to Milo who momentarily fumbled the ball, but threw it to Tarzan who had swung out just ahead of him.

Sadly Tarzan didn't catch the Quaffle and had to duck at the last moment when Duey smacked a Bludger his way yelling a "That's for crashing into me last season!" Tarzan easily dodged the ball but it ended up hitting Gaston who took a hit in the shoulder and went ricocheting away, he managed to pull his broom back in control and steer his crash into Aladdin who had faked a dive to shake Hiccup (Slytherin's Seeker) off his tail.

Aladdin nearly fell into Hufflepuff's stalls had Hiccup not dived after him and grabbed his hand and hauled in up back on his broom when Aladdin almost completely toppled off, hanging on by his lone hand.

"Look at the _fine _display of sportsmanship folks! Al' you okay? I call foul to Gaston – yeah I'm talking to you sleazy slime ball!" roared the commentator, a hilariously crazy 7th year nicknamed 'Genie'. He was waving his huge arms to the referee, Edna, to call foul.

Luckily she did and flew over to Gaston, hitting him round the head with a rolled up newspaper and calling "_No fouling!_ Gryffindor gets a free shot!" Gaston hissed after the short woman when her back was turned but she seemed to have eyes at the back of head, for the newspaper slapped him again and signalled him back to the middle of the pitch so Gryffindor could take their shot. With a grumble the beefy man reluctantly flew to his position.

Genie cheered, "Yeah! Way to go Professor Mode – what is it Phil says? Rule 17: No cheating!"

Genie didn't have to see Phil to know he was laughing somewhere in Gryffindor's stand, grinning when the students cheered for him.

As Edna blew her whistle the players were off again and Max took the shot – only Philip ducked in the wrong direction and the Quaffle flew in the left loop. The crowd went wild and the Slytherins hissed.

And suddenly a hand just over Elsa's head was up in the air and a high voice calling out, "Look! Look! They've found the Snitch!" Whoever had said it had been right, both Seekers went diving – a 50 ft. drop at that, neither looking as though they were gonna pull up, Hiccup glanced at Aladdin who had zoned in on the tiny ball, his arm was outstretched, ready to snatch it from the air.

Wind howled and time slowed for Gryffindor's seeker, the blood drilling into every which part of his body, rushing with adrenaline. It was Aladdin's tunnel vision that would cost him his right arm. He hadn't seen (or anyone else), that Gaston had swiped the bat from Huey's hand, wrenched it back and felt the tremor of metal on metal as it ricocheted from him and towards the Seeker.

Aladdin's shoulder crunched under the sheer weight and speed of the hit and sailed into the stands, crashing through and disappearing underneath, there was roaring from the crowds, and screaming for someone to help him.

Edna blew the whistle several times before amplifying her voice when that didn't work to tell everyone to shut up and get back in position, while she commanded the voluntary medics to find and take Aladdin to the Hospital Wing immediately, he would be fine, since Flora (a teacher that doubled as Astronomy Professor and Nurse) could mend bones with no problem, but even so, the hit had been horrendous.

And the game just got a whole lot more vicious.

Elsa shook her head at the scene as Aladdin was taken away on a floating stretcher. This was exactly why she refused to let Anna try out for the team; she could feel Anna trembling slightly next to her, who had curled up at the horrible accident.

"Elsa, god do you think he'll be okay?"

The blonde didn't get a chance to reply as Jack interrupted, "Of course he'll be, Madame Flora will get him back into shape, but Gaston doesn't stand a freakin' chance now!" Elsa and Anna silently agreed and continued to watch the match; Elsa's hand placed on top of Anna's to comfort her.

It didn't take a genius to know Gaston had pulled that move on Aladdin, unfortunately, Edna hadn't witnessed it, and so, no fouls were called, though she did narrow her eyes at him and bewitch her newspaper to smack him whenever he tried another dirty trick.

The snitch had been lost again and the scores were now Gryffindor 250 – Slytherin 260, the Gryffindors had allowed their anger and frustration to get the better of them and were making silly mistakes, they had to get their act together. This is why Shang, Gryffindor's Team Captain, signalled a 'time out' to Edna who blew the whistle.

The Gryffindors landed on the grassy field and gave each other solemn looks, knowing they were falling into Gaston's hands.

Shang landed and stepped off his broom, his legs buckling slightly from the sudden change of air to solid ground. He waved his arms to his team getting them to gather round close. The remaining five players frowned back at him. He made himself tall and confident and fixed them with a stern look.

"Alright team, we have a minor setback, we all know Gaston pulled that move and Aladdin's out of the game for _now_. But he'll be fine, right now we concentrate on the _game_ and not him, afterwards we can all go to the Hospital Wing and sing Hakuna Matata."

He looked to his best chaser, Max who was still silently fuming. "Max, I want you to do what you do best, pull out all your best hat tricks, I know you haven't got Aladdin for the full set of moves but you'll have to work around it. Milo I want you to stick by Max's side and guard him when you can, Gaston knows Max is our next valued member. Tarzan, you try blocking that Seeker when and if you can."

Shang now turned to the best Beaters in the school. "Merida, I don't want you aiming for Hiccup, just shoot the ball in his direction and divert him until we have enough points in the bank to let him catch it, we're what? 250 points in, let's get to 420 before we end this. Adam," Shang turned to the hulking 7th year, "You get to pick on Gaston, I want you get him _away_ from that Quaffle you understand? Don't worry too much about Huey and Duey, fast as they are, they'll make enough mistakes and we'll intercept their passes."

The team all gave a nod and focused on the plan. Edna pulled over, "Dahlings you talk too much, time is over for now, get back in there and avenge your friend!"

Milo spoke, "Huh? Ref, we already have a plan, we're going to stick to –"

"What is this babbling I hear?! Up! Up you all go, into the sky, avenge your fallen friend – fight! WIN!" Edna blew the whistle again and led the way for the Gryffindor team to follow her to the centre of the pitch.

She checked to make sure all players were in their positions before signalling the continue.

The students of the school immediately noticed a change in the Gryffindor team, they had cleaned up and were leading with determination and confidence, it was clear they had a plan and everyone leaned forward to watch, many students hanging off each other's shoulders.

"Well, well, wellie, well, well! It looks like Gryffindor's got a game plan, somehow I don't think it's going to be a full out assault on the Slytherin's (even though they totally deserve it, just saying Ref). Gryffindor's Merida shoots a Bludger comin' right at ya oh oblivious Slytherin."

The Slytherin in question blinked and turned towards Genie and pointed at himself. Too late. The Slytherin was knocked off his broom, Genie raised an eyebrow, "What you expected me to just _tell _ya? Don't you know I'm not supposed to pick sides?!"

It still didn't stop Genie from pulling a pair of red poms out and cheering Gryffindor, the crowds were in hysterics when Genie donned a bright blonde wig and conjured a red skirt. Professor Fauna (despite having a serious case of the giggles) gently told Genie to stop and get back to commentating. He did however; take to saying Gaston's name in an over-exaggerated French-man's accent, drawling out the o's.

"And so Slytherin Captain _Gastoon_ ducks left, and then ducks right, ya might wanna think about dodging that Bludger though – LOOK OUT!" Gaston, knowing it was a lie, turned towards Genie and profusely told him to shut the fuck up but everyone cheered when Merida got a solid hit and Gaston fell.

"May day! May day! Captain _Gastoon_ is rocketing toward the ground, and oh look at that – Tarzan has intercepted the Quaffle! He throws it to Milo, Milo throws it to Max, Max does some kind of complicated swirly manoeuvre that shakes Huey off his tail, but wait! Max drops the ball – but Tarzan catches it and ho – ho!" The crowd ooo'd as Tarzan threw the ball under his broom and then laughed when Tarzan blinked and raised his arms, pretending to look bewildered at where the ball had gone.

Milo had possession of the Quaffle did an upwards spiral before throwing the Quaffle straight up in the air to no-one in particular, the Quaffle seemed to hang in the air and was about to start its descent down, when Max came flying in, doing a handstand on the broom and the let the Quaffle go through his legs as a mini-hoop as Tarzan rounded back and caught the ball, the crowd and Slytherin players too distracted by Max's more than impressive moves and balance.

"Show off," muttered Kristoff under his breath.

Tarzan managed to call to Edna to watch as he sent the ball through Slytherin's hoop, netting them another 10 points, quickly recorded on the scoring board.

The rest of the game went through the same pattern of all the Gryffindors on the team pulling off some tricks to distract and wow the crowd while another player secured point after point. The Slytherins were surprisingly stupid to keep falling for the same trick, and even they noticed it at some point, when Hans looked at the scoreboard and found his team was losing by 90 points and called out a timeout of their own.

The Gryffindors patted each other's arms, grinning from ear to ear. The strategies that Max had come up with were ones even the professional Quidditch teams in the World Cup hadn't performed.

While the Slytherins talked, the crowds were gushing about the moves each member had pulled off. Anna had become extremely excited and Elsa sighed when she turned to Jack who was grinning with pride at his team. He had been kicked off a few matches ago for getting into a fight with another student.

"It's so cool! I'd love to join your team, I'm pretty good on a broom if I do say so myself." Jack watched as Anna became animated about how she had been practicing her flying and catching during the last summer holiday with Kristoff.

"Ah yes," murmured Jack thoughtfully as he stroked his chin. "I _do _remember my old friend Beefcake, beefiest of all the beefcakes; sadly, he didn't buy me a present for Christmas last year, so I don't talk to him much anymore."

Elsa laughed as Kristoff leaned down to flick Jack's head from the seat behind her brother, "Excuse me? I _bought_ you a gift; you just didn't like it." Kristoff sat back and folded his arms.

Jack scowled as he remembered his disgraceful gift from last year (a half-eaten carrot) and turned round to unleash his fury when Elsa elbowed him and pulled him back to his seat when a whistle went off again.

Elsa felt Anna unconsciously pull her forward, and tried not to blush as her arm was pressed against Anna's chest. Her grip on the seat in front tightened and she leaned forward too, just so she didn't have to see her arm pulled at Anna's chest. Anna mistook her move for one of interest and grinned as she wiggled her brows, "Aha! So you _do _enjoy the game then?"

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course I like the game, I just don't want you anywhere near the playing field."

"I'm near it right now." Anna laughed and bumped Elsa with her hip, and noted Elsa's light blush. "It's sweet you care though, but I'll be honest with you and say that I _am _going to be trying out for next year's team, Kristoff thinks I'll be ready then, even though I told him I'm ready _now._" The redhead glared at the beefy blond over her shoulder, but Kristoff wasn't even paying attention, far too enraptured in the game.

Oh yeah, the game.

Elsa chuckled when Anna whipped her head back round and nearly caught a face full of braid when she caught it just in time and looked back at the game, unaware of Anna watching her with a small smile from the corner of her eyes.

If Elsa was being honest, this was probably the best game of Quidditch (the school tournament anyways) she had ever seen. Both teams were equal in skill, different in tactics and knew how to play the game. Ever since Max had joined the team 5 years back, the play style for Gryffindor had changed from reliable but predictable, to risky and exciting. From what she had heard from neighbouring students in classes, Shang and Max hadn't gotten along at first at all, and the team had to go through several weeks of hell of the two battling it out until that fateful day of the tournament where Max had proved his worth and skill on the field, ever since then they had come to respect each other's play styles.

She watched with sharp eyes as Tarzan held onto the ball securely and sped for the opposing goal rings, he didn't seem to be stopping to take a shot but all of a sudden Milo had possession of the balland threw to the goal, but Philip, or _Prince Philip _as some girls were prone to calling him, had caught onto the fact that they were going to try something and managed to block the ball, then threw it to Huey.

Huey caught the ball and threw it to Duey and just as Max had gone in to grab the ball from him, he saw Hiccup diving once again for the golden glimmer of the snitch. He called to Merida, but the redhead was on it already, giving her bat a quick kiss as she met a Bludger and smacked it towards Hiccup.

Elsa watched as Hiccup didn't do the usual and pull back whenever he was confronted with a Bludger, but actually did a roll in the air, tucking his body in to gain as much speed as possible – his hand flexed out -!

There was a boo as Milo deliberately swung in front of Hiccup who actually had to _move _out the way this time, cursing up at the dirty blond for his cheap trick, while not technically a foul, it was still underhanded of Milo to sabotage him like that, and from the booing of the crowd, they thought so too.

Milo shrugged when Edna made a 'I'm watching you' motion with her hand and threatened him, raising her newspaper (which she had finally stopped from constantly hitting Gaston when he made a sneaky move).

While Milo had ruined Hiccup's chance, Huey and Duey were having a fair amount of success before Max swooped in like a hawk (that particular move taught to him by Aladdin), rolled underneath Huey while taking one hand off his own broom to push the Quaffle from under Huey's arm, resulting in the red ball falling away from the stunned second-year.

It had been a risqué move, since Elsa knew that if Max had accidentally touched either Huey or Huey's broom, then that would've been a foul, but since no contact had been made, Max had _just _gotten off.

Speaking of Max, once he had slipped the Quaffle from Huey's grasp he had rolled right over the second year and did a drop pass to Tarzan who caught it and slid by Gaston.

The black-haired man was on Tarzan's tail, and unfortunately for the Gryffindor, his broom simply wasn't fast enough to out-last Gaston's. Fortunately though, Adam had saved his team from a potential interception by steering his shot towards Slytherins captain. Hans, having seen this, jumped from his broom and in the way of Gaston, taking the hit for him and falling.

Without thinking, Philip had shot from his post to catch Hans before he could hit the floor, and managed to catch him. He waved his arms at Edna who rolled her eyes and muttered something about prissy princes and calling the game to a temporary halt to get Hans off the pitch.

The game resumed and Gryffindor _finally _scored their 350th point. Just another 70 more to go, Slytherin were down by 260, Hiccup would be Slytherin's only chance of winning the game now, everyone knew they were in danger of being out-pointed. '_Is that even a word?' _thought Elsa.

About half an hour or so passed and the sun was steadily sinking into the early hours of the evening by this point. Hiccup had done extremely well, but was becoming exhausted and it was all on him to end to the match, he felt defeat drawing near, and eyed the scoreboard, _Gryffindor 410 points._

It was over, he knew it. He was too tired to go on, and the match would end soon, even the snitch was tiring. If he caught this right now, with his team still on 260 points, then it would all end in a draw, _or _if Gryffindor scored another point they would win by a 10 point difference. _Ugghh._

He was too tired to care anymore, either way Slytherin would still make the final, Gryffindor was the best team in the school and the others would be a breeze, they could make it to the finals. Yeah. That sounded good. As if the snitch took pity on him, it lazily buzzed by his hand and he reached out to take it just as Gryffindor sunk one last goal through the hoop, Hiccup oblivious to Gaston's horrified screaming of him to not take the snitch.

Hiccup turned his green eyes to his captain in a quick glance.

_Fuck it._

* * *

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, it's great to know people enjoy my work. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released, I usually do it whenever I can and you guys know how real-life gets in the way. Ugh.

Drop a review if you liked and want more!


End file.
